inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarkShadow28
Archive Talk Page archived! User talk:DarkShadow28/Archive_3 Time Stamp Lol snow xD whats up? ' 'Kariya' 'Bicycle Sword' 'Saikyou Eleven Hadou' 'Hunters Net' ' 23:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Im good thanks uncoming on chat xD ' 'Kariya' 'Bicycle Sword' 'Saikyou Eleven Hadou' 'Hunters Net' ' 23:28, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh lol xD my sis got banned xD on kaze xD ' 'Kariya' 'Bicycle Sword' 'Saikyou Eleven Hadou' 'Hunters Net' ' 23:34, October 26, 2013 (UTC) No it wasnt my sis the thing was that my sis was ban evading! ' 'Kariya' 'Bicycle Sword' 'Saikyou Eleven Hadou' 'Hunters Net' ' 23:38, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Im not sure but dont forget to add my character xD ' 'Kariya' 'Bicycle Sword' 'Saikyou Eleven Hadou' 'Hunters Net' ' 23:50, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Aoyama kariya and ichino sakuma plz ^ ^ ' 'Kariya' 'Bicycle Sword' 'Saikyou Eleven Hadou' 'Hunters Net' ' 23:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yay arigato snow xD i hope u do good xD ~ ~ ○ ' 'Kariya' 'Bicycle Sword' 'Saikyou Eleven Hadou' 'Hunters Net' ' 00:06, October 27, 2013 (UTC) it didnt work q.q i did what it said q.q ' 'Kariya' 'Bicycle Sword' 'Saikyou Eleven Hadou' 'Hunters Net' ' 02:11, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Your glitched snow i cant even type to you >-< ' 'Kariya' 'Bicycle Sword' 'Saikyou Eleven Hadou' 'Hunters Net' ' 02:13, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I was lol xD. Get on now snow see ya soon xD. ' 'Kariya' 'Bicycle Sword' 'Saikyou Eleven Hadou' 'Hunters Net' ' 04:11, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey^^ Ya Snow~! Indeed long time no talk~ I am doing fine, thanks for asking~! ^ ^ Thanks for saying my profile pic is nice~ Yours is nice too ^ ^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 06:02, November 25, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! Ah okay ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 06:48, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Just testing my V3 signature snow >:D XDDDD Kariya's FavesIchino Nanasuke' '''Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa XD 00:32, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha yeah but i think my signature is longer Lol XDDD 'Kariya's Faves'Ichino Nanasuke' Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa XD 00:38, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat~ Hey snow get on chat now im so lonely since no helio or asta q.q . '''Kariya's FavesIchino Nanasuke' '''Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa XD 22:37, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Duh it said you edited ur user page XDDD and ok cause im bored like a dead trash lol XDDD. 'Kariya's Faves'Ichino Nanasuke' Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa XD 22:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Nope LOL XDDDD but look u went on bench >-> Im bored still q.q lets talk on pm's '''Kariya's FavesIchino Nanasuke' '''Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa XD 23:06, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I saw you on lol get on chat now snow XDDD~ 'Kariya's Faves'Ichino Nanasuke' Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa XD 05:40, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Snow Been abit hasnt it get on chat now >~< '''Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 02:11, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh i didnt know LOL XDD anyways Goodluck in that test :3 Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 02:17, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Lol ok and pulling a gouenji Hahaha I did that yesterday night since i was on phone XDDD~ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 02:24, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey snow get on chat XDDDDDDD Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 01:24, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey snow go on chat ^^ im going back on ;3 Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 03:49, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best Wishes~~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:26, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Happy NY ^^ Happy New Yrs Snow :3 hope you have a Good day ^^. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 03:07, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ^^ OMG we did it at the same time LOL XD i am so happy something excited happened XD Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 03:09, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you~~ ^ ^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 08:51, January 1, 2014 (UTC) you froze =3= snow XDDD Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 00:46, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey!~ Hey snow~ hope to see you on chat ^^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 03:11, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Caught you on xDDDD Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 23:40, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Well i did when i was browsering xDDD btw lets do our usual chatting xDDD Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 23:43, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Well since im on chat now just get on chat xP XDDD Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 23:46, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Profile You have more photos than allowed by the Manual of Style on your profile (Max 5). Also, in conjunction with that, I'm going to cite you under a rule in the "User Page" section: "Do not use templates made for articles in your user page." Portalskins are used on the Main Page, and that counts as an article. You will have to remove all portalskins off of your profile, or else an admin (Such as me) will remove them for you Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 01:05, April 4, 2014 (UTC) There isn't a need for "debuted in episode ### of Chrono Stone/Galaxy" for GO characters since Chrono Stone and Galaxy are part of GO. I'm sure it's already obvious with "Inazuma Eleven GO 2" and "Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy" Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 03:35, April 4, 2014 (UTC) They're not anymore, I removed them. If you want, you can remove them for the other pages as well Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 03:37, April 4, 2014 (UTC) About portalskins, Lordranged and I are currently discussing what to do with them: whether they should be banned for everyone or if it is ok to have some (Not a lot) Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 03:41, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Portalskins As you may have seen with Lordranged's message on my talk page, all users will only be allowed up to 5 portalskins on their own user pages. Edit your profile so that there are only 5 portalskins on your profile Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 00:45, April 5, 2014 (UTC) What's up snow just testing out this cool signature of mine xD MIDORIKAWA HIROTO SANGOKU ' ' 01:02, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Manual of Style Violation 2 You are currently violating another part of the Manual of Style. The rule you are violating states: *Limit up to 3 subpages for your profiling needs. However, subpages for codes, stylesheets are not bound to be in a certain amount. You currently have more than 3 subpages, which do not include codes or stylesheets Admiral・正義 Angelo Gabrini Odin Sword ' ' ' ' 00:06, May 14, 2014 (UTC) For the other violation, see your other account User:SnowflakeBlizzard24 Admiral・正義 Angelo Gabrini Odin Sword ' ' ' ' 00:09, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Wrong about what? Admiral・正義 Angelo Gabrini Odin Sword ' ' ' ' 00:23, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I guess I wasn't paying much attention when I typed that bit. Either way, your subpage was cleaned Admiral・正義 Angelo Gabrini Odin Sword ' ' ' ' 00:30, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Issue I blocked your other account, User:SnowflakeBlizzard24, and wanted to get to the bottom of this issue. On your other account, you apparently claimed that you didn't remember that we had reached the end of our conversation concerning the "Manual of Style Violation 2" on this talk page. Do you own your other account, or does a brother/sister use it? I don't think that you'd forget a conversation we had just a day earlier, especially since it was about your own profile Sincerely, Admiral・正義 Angelo Gabrini Odin Sword ' ' ' ' 03:30, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for explaining, I unblocked your other account now. The original violation that I was talking about (The original Manual of Style Violation 2 message) was for your info profile, though I accidentally added your profile. The one I added onto there was that you aren't allowed to have more than 3 sub pages unless they are used for coding, which by looking at your subpages they look like they aren't for coding. Also, Potassium has decided that Portalskins WITH images are counted as part of the max 5 images rule, while you are free to use as many portalskins with no images as you like Sincerely, Admiral・正義 Angelo Gabrini Odin Sword ' ' ' ' 04:02, May 15, 2014 (UTC) CSS To clarify, I've removed the CSS template from your profile, since it was deleted due to being a ToU violation. Also, the number of images in your userpage exceeds the maximum allowed. Just a reminder, fix that, or else an admin will. ;) -- sqm talk 03:38, 05.18.2014 re: Naming sprites No worries. The original version was uploaded by me, and you re-uploaded it, which caused the misunderstanding. Cheers, -- sqm talk 02:54, 06.08.2014 Notice Stop making multiple accounts, just stick to one. If you want to change your name (And if your one time is already used up) then just make a new account and have the old one disabled by wikia Night Raid Angelo Gabrini Tatsumi ' ' ' ' 01:48, July 18, 2014 (UTC)